The present invention relates to a multi-member base plate assembly for mounting a hinge arm of a furniture hinge to a furniture side wall, the assembly comprising: a mounting plate adapted to be fastened to a furniture side wall; a carrier plate adjustably fastened to the mounting plate, the carrier plate including a protruding carrier part extending along a center axis of the carrier plate and having means for mounting thereon a hinge arm; the mounting plate having first and second leg portions extending transversely of the center axis on opposite sides thereof; and the carrier plate having first and second wing portions extending transversely of the center axis on opposite sides thereof.
It is a requirement of hinges in furniture constructions that the hinge arm which is connected with a hinge casing inserted in a furniture door by means of hinge links, can be fastened quickly and easily to a base plate which is fastened to a furniture side wall. It further should be possible to change and adjust the position of the hinge arm in order to overcome inaccuracies which may have been caused when drilling holes. It generally should be possible to adjust the position of the hinge arm in the direction of the height of the piece of furniture.